pcd_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
PCD
PCD is the debut studio album by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls, released on September 13, 2005 by Interscope Records. Singles "Don't Cha was released as the lead single from PCD on April 19, 2005. The song was met with positive reviews who praised the high dose of energy and the song's chorus. The track peaked at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100, becoming the highest-peaking single in the country. The song was as also successful in other international markets, peaking number one Australia, Belgium (Flanders), Germany, Ireland, Norway, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. The accompanying music video was released directed by Paul Hunter and sees the group in various activities including drag racing in a jeeps and jumping on a trampoline. "Stickwitu" was serviced to contemporary hit radio stations on September 26 as the second single. Critics lauded the song's production, but criticized the placement on the album. The track peaked at number five on the Billboard Hot 100, and achieved similar success internationally peaking number one in New Zealand and the United Kingdom. An accompanying music video was released on October 13, and depicts a day in the life of the group. An urban remix featuring Avant was released on December 20. The album's third single, "Beep" featuring will.i.am was sent to contemporary hit radio and rhythmic stations on December 10, 2005. It peaked at number thirteen on the Billboard Hot 100. It additionally peaked within the top-ten of several international singles charts, and reached number one in Belgium (Flanders) and New Zealand. For the release of the fourth single, "Buttons" was remixed to feature new verses from Snoop Dogg. It was released on April 11. The song became a commercial success, peaking at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 and became the group's fourth consecutive number-one on the New Zealand Singles Chart. According to Nielsen Soundscan, as of January 2010, the song has sold over 2 million digital downloads, making the Pussycat Dolls the first all-female group in digital history to have three singles—along with "Don't Cha" and "When I Grow Up"—pass the two million mark in digital sales. "I Don't Need a Man" was released as the fifth single on July 31, 2006 in the United Kingdom. On the UK Singles Chart the song peaked at number 7, giving the group their fifth consecutive top-ten single; elsewhere it reached the top-ten in Australia, Ireland, and New Zealand. "Wait a Minute" was released as the final single; it was serviced to contemporary hit radio stations on October 9, 2006. The single was moderately successful on the Hot 100, peaking at number 28. Elsewhere, it reached the top-twenty of Australia, Belgium (Flanders), and the Netherlands. Track Listing Performers (All the Pussycat Dolls sang in the chorus of the 14 songs out of the 16 songs) (Nicole sang chorus of all songs) * Nicole Scherzinger – lead vocals (16/16 songs) * Carmit Bachar – main vocals (14/16 songs) * Melody Thornton – main vocals (14/16 songs) * Jessica Sutta – main vocals (1/16 songs) * Ashley Roberts – main vocals (1/16 songs) * Kimberly Wyatt – main vocals (1/16 songs) * Kaya Jones – vocals (2/16 songs) * Busta Rhymes – vocals (1/16 songs) * will.i.am – vocals (1/16 songs) * Timbaland – vocals (1/16 songs) Category:PCD Category:Nicole Scherzinger Category:Carmit Bachar Category:Melody Thornton Category:Jessica Sutta Category:Ashley Roberts Category:Kimberly Wyatt Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Busta Rhymes Category:Will.i.am. Category:Timbaland Category:Kaya Jones Category:Albums